Lamborghini Diablo SV
The Lamborghini Diablo SV (Super Veloce) is an upgraded model of the Lamborghini Diablo. The engine power output of the 5.7L V12 was increased to 510 bhp. Super Veloce is a title given to Lamborghini's highest performance models. The Super Veloce came with an adjustable rear spoiler and other exterior changes such as a black panel between the rear lights as standard. An optional SV logo could be placed on each side of the vehicle. ''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as both a class A racer and cop vehicle. The Pursuit Diablo is unlocked upon arresting all opponents in Hot Pursuit Mode on every race course including Empire City. The Diablo SV outperforms most of its rivals because of its superior acceleration and top speed. It does lack sufficient performance in corners due to its handling and braking capabilities although it is responsive at high speeds. ''Pursuit'' The Pursuit variant of the Diablo differs between releases. The PlayStation release features an unplayable interceptor adorned with a special gold, white, and black livery with amber and blue emergency lights that appears when the skill level is set to expert. The PC release features it as a playable unit with a traditional black and white livery alongside traditional red and blue emergency lights. ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a class AA racer, and a cop vehicle with no performance changes compared to its appearance in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It is slower than the Ferrari F50 which is able to accelerate faster and get to a higher top speed but can be less controllable in corners than the SV. The SV has the better handling but sometimes tends to understeer in corners. It is available in the career mode for $200,000. In the PlayStation release, it does not have the optional SV logo on both sides of the car. ''Pursuit'' The Pursuit variants differ between releases. The PC release features all variants with the same lightbar, and the PlayStation release features an individual lightbar for each variant. All Pursuit variants in the PlayStation release are unlocked by arresting 10 speeders with either the ''Pursuit'' Corvette C5 or any Pursuit variant of the Porsche 911 Turbo (993). Arresting 10 speeders with the Pursuit Diablo SV will unlock the Police Helicopter, which is only available in test drive mode. The Australian Pursuit Diablo SV is also unlocked for releases outside of Australia after entering the cheat code - "NFSPD", but in the Australian release it is unlocked alongside either the ''Pursuit'' HSV GTS VT or the [[BMW M5 (E39)|Australian Pursuit M5]]. The Pursuit variants in the PC release are unlocked after earning top cop and most wanted in classic hot pursuit gameplay. The Australian police livery replaces the North America livery in the Australia and New Zealand PC releases. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Diablo SV was made available in Need for Speed: World on April 5, 2012 as a tier 2 car following the 6th Spot the Devs event. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. It has powerful acceleration and a top speed of 180 mph (289 km/h) although traction is insufficient. Combined with direct steering, it requires little braking effort in hairpin turns and can achieve high corner entry speeds, similar to that of the BMW M3 Sport Evolution. Players get an above average increase of speed with nitrous applied. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Diablo SV appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit as part of the ''Lamborghini Untamed'' pack for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. The racer vehicle and SCPD unit is unlocked upon purchase of the Lamborghini Untamed pack. It is fairly agile with a potent nitrous boost and decent top speed. Its handling is very manageable, being able to drift in tight corners and gain speed after exiting. It is best utilised for racing, as its durability is somewhat lacking. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: The Run and is included with the ''Italian Pack''. Stock The stock Diablo SV a tier 4 car that is unlocked with purchase of the Italian Pack. ''Sunspot'' The Sunspot signature edition is a tier 5 car unlocked upon beating 15 multiplayer objectives in the Italian Motor Racing playlist. It produces 718 bhp at 6,950 rpm and has a "challenging" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 6 car that is unlocked upon achieving a gold medal in all Italian Challenges. It produces 1,064 bhp at 6,900 rpm and has a "challenging" handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Diablo SV appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as part of the ''Need for Speed Heroes Pack'' for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases. Purchasing the pack will immediately unlock the Diablo SV within single player. It is unlocked in multiplayer upon the player completing 12 SpeedList events in Sports cars. It performs adequately as a Sports class car, with acceleration and top speed similar to that of the Gallardo, however, it suffers by being one of the worst performing cars off-road and the need to be driven with caution through corners due to its snappy oversteer. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a reward for finishing the "Devil's Run" special event that initially ran from August 11, 2016 to 18, 2016. It has a starting performance rating of 599. Stock The stock Diablo SV is a super class car that requires 20 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources: *"Devil's Run" special event ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Diablo SV can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). A 1999 model of the Diablo SV, driven by Outlaw Icon Morohoshi-san, can be seen in several of Travis' Outlaw missions. As part of the Icons update, it will be rewarded to the player after completing all Outlaw missions. ''Need for Speed: Duel'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: Duel. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance during a tunnel section of a race event shown at Gamescom 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing four questlines in chapter 4 - Open Skies. 2019 The 2019 edition is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Diablo SV appears in Need for Speed: Heat following its brief appearance in the official reveal trailer, which was released on August 14, 2019,Video: Need for Speed (2019) Need for Speed™ Heat Official Reveal Trailer. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ewiJJe_nYI and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 6, which was released on September 24, 2019. Stock The stock Diablo SV can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *In the PC release of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit, the Pursuit Diablo can be unlocked upon entering the cheat code "dcop" at any menu. *''Need for Speed: World'', Need for Speed: No Limits, Need for Speed (2015), and the PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes are the only games in the series to feature the Diablo SV without its optional SV logos on each door. *The Diablo SV lacks its rear spoiler in Need for Speed: World and Need for Speed: The Run. *The Diablo SV is featured on the box art for Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. *An unused gray colour, with white SV logos, can be found in the PlayStation release of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. *The PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes is the only game in the series to feature the Diablo SV with different stock wheels. It uses the same wheel texture as the BMW Z3 2.8i, despite wheel textures for the SV existing in the game's files and going unused. Gallery NFS3PCLamborghiniDiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PC) NFS3PCPursuitDiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PC - Pursuit) NFS3PS1LamborghiniDiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PlayStation) NFS3 LamborghiniDiabloSV UnusedColor.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PlayStation - Unused Colour) Traffic_Caprice_Cab_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_III_Hot_Pursuit.png|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PlayStation - Pursuit) NFSHS PS LamborghiniDiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation) NFSHS PS LamborghiniDiabloSV PoliceUSA.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - North American Pursuit) NFSHS PS LamborghiniDiabloSV PoliceAustralia.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Australian Pursuit) NFSHS PS LamborghiniDiabloSV PoliceDeutsche.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - German Pursuit) NFSHS PS LamborghiniDiabloSV PoliceFrance.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - French Pursuit) NFSHS PS LamborghiniDiabloSV PoliceUK.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - British Pursuit) NFSHS_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_USA_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified USA Pursuit) Modified_Pursuit_British_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage..png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified UK Pursuit) Modified_Pursuit_French_Diablo_SV_in_the_Garage.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified French Pursuit) Modified_Pursuit_German_Diablo_SV_in_the_garage.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified German Pursuit) NFSHS PC LamborghiniDiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC) NFSHS_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - USA Pursuit) NFSHS_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_Australian_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - Australian Pursuit) NFSHS_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_British_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - UK Pursuit) NFSHS_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_French_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - French Pursuit) NFSHS_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_German_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - German Pursuit) NFSW_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Lamborghini_Diablo_SV_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) HotPursuit LamborghiniDiablo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - Lamborghini Untamed Pack) Diablo Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD - Lamborghini Untamed Pack) 000424.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' Lambo_sv_racing940.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) MW2012DiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Hero Livery) MW2012DiabloSVUrban.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Urban Livery) MW2012DiabloSVStreet.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Street Livery) MW2012DiabloSVRace.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Race Livery) MW2012DiabloSVAbstract.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Abstract Livery) NFSNLDiabloSVPromo.jpg|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Promotional Event) NFSNLDiabloSV.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFS2015LamborghiniDiabloSV2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFSPB_LamborghiniDiablo_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_LamborghiniDiablo_2019_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (2019) NFSE_Lamborghini_DiabloSV.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Lamborghini_DiabloSV.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References pl:Lamborghini Diablo SV Category:Lamborghini Untamed Pack Cars Category:The Italian Pack Cars Category:Need for Speed Heroes Pack Cars